The Grandmaster Theater
by Hetalia Arthur love
Summary: The nations come together to put on a play for a day of peace, though, all doesn't go according to plan. ((For omegle partner. Sorry, I only had a few hours to really work on it.))


The Grandmaster Theater

"Everyone, pay attention now! Our leaders, to promote world peace for at least a day, have decided we should at least all put together a play. I don't know how that's supposed to solve anything, but we can at least act the part." England said. Of course, the only reason he was into this was because his leader had come up with the idea, and since it was his country that thought it up, England took it upon himself to take charge of the entire project, much to the protesting groans of the rest of the nations.

"Whatever," Hong Kong said absently, not even bothering to learn his lines.

"Who put you in charge, Angleterre? If anyone should be in charge, it should be moi. I know better than you what brings people together for a day of peace and love," France objected.

"Dude's, I can totally put together a better play than what you two old farts can, right Japan?" In answer, the Japanese nation nodded, agreeing with whatever America said.

"That's enough! We are supposed to be here to promote world peace, not to bicker about whose plays are better and whatever else! Now, are we going to get started with this play or not?!" Germany roared, to which the other nations listened.

"We should make the play about pasta! Everyone loves pasta!" Italy piped in after a long silence. After all, they still hadn't come up with a play.

"We should include some robots like at Japan's place too!"

"Sealand! You aren't even supposed to be part of this! Go off and watch the telly or something!"

"The play… should have… a cat… or two…"

"I think a love interest would work very well in a play as well,"

"And we should totally include, like, horses, and junk,"

"And if it's set in China and has a Shinatty-chan-"

"I'll compose the music score…"

"I can help make costumes!"

"There should be a mermaid too!"

"And perhaps tomatoes and conquistadors!"

"And I can be the hero!"

"I can't believe we pulled it off… But what even is this play about anymore!" England yelled, looking at the lines that went from pasta to cats in less than a sentence, a haiku in the next part.

"We added so many ideas in the beginning, and hardly cut anything out, that now it's just a giant mess…" Japan reminded, looking over his copy of the script.

"This is why you dudes should have put me in charge! I would have made an awesome play for everyone to be in!" America interjected.

"You would have, like, just made yourself an invincible main character, and everyone else your sidekicks, and junk," Poland complained.

"What's wrong with that?" America asked, not seeing how his idea could have been bad to begin with.

"We've already spent too much time just making the play. There's no use in changing it now… We've made it flow as much as we could…" Germany said, looking at his copy. If this was bad, it was much worse before.

"Can we really present this in front of an audience?" China asked, before Russia moved closer to him.

"It's the thought that we were able to work together so well that counts, doesn't it?"

Everyone looked at their scripts, before letting out a unanimous, "I guess…" before letting the silence hang.

"… Well what are we waiting for! We can't just present a copy of this to our leaders and have nothing to show for it! We need to get ready to preform everyone's ideas!" Italy said with his usual optimism.

That seemed to get everyone on track. After all, the play had a little bit of everyone's cultures, how bad could it be?

All too soon the night of the showing arrived, citizens and leaders entering to see what their nations were able to come up with. Austria directing a few nations in the pit that knew how to play instruments that sounded well together, something so the patrons had something to listen to, and Hungary was fixing up last minute holes in costumes. Many of the nations were fixing the set and set pieces, making sure things moved when they were supposed to, and stationary objects being just that. Those in the play looked over their lines, to make sure they knew them before the curtains opened.

"Everyone. It's been a long time of rehearsing, but now we are able to show our leaders how much hard work we put together, even if the play doesn't make sense. Let's have a good show out there," Germany said during a small meeting before the curtains were supposed to lift.

"This will be fun! I'm sure of it!" Italy added.

"Let's put on an awesome show that'll blow the socks off of the audience!" America said to get everyone riled up.

"Places everyone! Curtains are rising any minute now!" China informed, ushering everyone to either go on stage or be on stage right for his or her entrances to come.

Once everyone was in their place, the curtains rose, revealing Seychelles as a mermaid, France as the main character prince who was supposed to fall in love with her at the end, England as a neighboring prince, come to stroll around with France, and Italy as the towns member who was supposed to tell, through lots of gestures, of the legend of the mermaid to the main character, then offer them a place to stay with a nice dinner of pasta, to which they would meet the other characters that were off in stage right at the moment.

"Wonderful day to be out, England, my good fellow prince." France recited his lines.

"Quite so. It was nice of you to invite me all of this way, but pray tell, what we will do here, now that we are in neither your country or mine?" England asked, in character.

"We'll just have to ask one of the locals what there is to do here. Excuse me, my good man. What is there to do here?" France's character asked Italy's.

"Well, we can eat lots of pasta here!" Italy exclaimed.

"You misunderstand, we aren't hungry as of yet. What else is there to do?" England asked.

Italy stayed quiet for a long while, France and England looking to each other, before realizing Italy forgot his lines.

"Is there a legend supposed to be here?" England asked, starting impromptu.

Italy still stayed quiet, thinking for a bit, before France whispered something in Italy's ear. "Oh yeah! There's a nice lady with really big boobs!" Italy exclaimed

England looked to France, and France shrugged his shoulders. "You wanker! You made him say that!" England automatically accused.

"I did not! I just told him to remember the lady in the bra!" France exclaimed in return.

"That's just as bad!"

"Guys… We have a play to preform." Seychelles said from the background, before a fight started to break out between France and England. Germany came over from backstage, trying to break up the fight, before America came on the stage. "Dudes, is it my turn yet or what? The hero hasn't even had a line yet."

"America, I don't think now is the time…" Japan said, following the American out.

"Aiyaa. Can't any of you do anything right? Greece was supposed to come out before you, and then that was your cue to go out, America." China reprimanded.

Soon enough, all of the nations were on the stage, arguing and fighting amongst each other. The audience members murmured among each other, wondering if this was part of a play, and with so many different nationalities in there, a fight soon broke out between the audience members as well.

Needless to say, it was the worse 'Day of Peace' in history.


End file.
